Demon Kingdom
by KCRose17
Summary: Yugi didn't know what life would be like tell Yami came to get him. This is the story of how these two demons, one light one dark, came to fell in love, mate and rule the demon Kingdom. YY SJ MM BR.
1. Picking a MateToBE

**Demon Kingdom**

_By: KC Rose_

**AN: I don't own Yugioh or anything to do with it. I only own the idea to this story. Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

Many have their own way of telling the story of how Demon King Yami got his mate. And this one is not like thiers stories. For King Yami is my mate and this is the whole story of how we came to be...

First it may be of some befit for you to know a few things. Yami and me are what you may call demons, however, we are also know as light demons and dark demons. And now that I think about it this story is really about light and dark demons.

Yami is a dark demon type. That means that he would only help you if he feels like it and if you can give him what he wants from you. Be careful what you ask of a dark demon, for the higher the help the higher the pay. I, on the other hand, am a light demon type. That means that I would do something small for someone, helpful, and yes even nice if I can get something I need from them. Like a little blood, clothing, and place to hide or sleep, and so on with the list.

So now that you know that bit I will tell you what demons are really like. First off we have always and will always have an overlord or a king as you might say. Second the next in line to be king of all demons always picks their mate at young age. You know what let me just start by telling the story of how this whole thing started. I think it is best to tell you the story my mother once told me. The story of how Yami picked me and then how we met, fell in love, and became mates.

It all started on the night my father died. At the time the King was taking his son, Prince Yami, around the kingdom in hopes that he would pick a mate-to-be. They been moving around our small town looking for somewhere to stop and sleep. A place to stay at well they looked in our town.

That same night my mother and father where out for a small walk. They where taking their time getting back home after having gone and seen an old friend of the family. As they walked down the road they had no idea that someone was after them. All at once the person put a king in my father's back killing him. And then the person took a look at my mother. He would have killed her too, that was until the king showed up and killed him. To this day my mother never knew how the man was killed by the king, or even where the king came from. She had, for that moment, closed here eyes. But then she felt little hands on her. So she opened her eyes to see Young Prince Yami looking at her tummy. His hands where right where I was for at the time I was still inside my mother.

My mother told me that even at that point she knew I was picked to be Yami's mate. Even the King seem to have known it. But she also told me she was only able to be happy about it many years later. For on that night she had lost her mate, my father, and the demon she had loved, forever.

A few days after that she gave birth to me. It was made even more clear that Yami only wanted me when he and the King came by to visit. The thing is , Yami would not leave my side. They had to wait for him to fall asleep before the King was able to take him. That night they went back to the castle while Yami and me where asleep. A few years later the King died and Prince Yami was made the new king. So for sixteen years from the day I was born, Yami could not come back for me.

The one thing about the king's death is that he had sent a letter to my mother before he had died. It went something like this:

_Dear Mrs. Mouto,_

_I was happy my son found his mate and hope he well be happy with your son. But I am sorry to say that it maybe a long time before they can met again. At this point very few know that it was your son that Yami had picked. And we all feel that my life well end very soon from those that would like to rule. I know that they need your son to take over but till then they well let Yami live. For this reason another name has been put down as Yami's pick. When the time comes Yami will come for your son. He well come for his mate. I am sorry that all of this is going on because of my son's pick, but there is nothing I could do about it now._

_I am also sorry that my son's joy came at the loss of your mate's life. For this money will be sent to you to help raise Yugi. Few know about all that well happen and that your son is Yami's mate to be. All I can do is hope for the safer of you son and his life. Thank you for all you have done and given._

_With The Hope of a Better Kingdom,_

_The High King of All Demons_

_and the Lord of the demon kingdom,_

_King Wolfcat Yami Moto A.P._

_son of King Cheaher Yami Wolfcat Moto A.P._

I was shown that letter on the day Yami came to get me. And he came to get me sixteen years after I was born. With that the real story of how Yami and me meet and became mates can be told. This is the story of Yami king of demons and Yugi of the light demons.

**AN:** Anyone that has read To Want Love may remember that both of the story writers have accounts on fan-fiction but one also had an account on adult-fan-fiction . That would be me. Anyone that remembers KCRose18 from adult-fan-fiction may also remember that you had been told that I also had this account. Well I hope you enjoy my newest work. Places review and tell me what you all think about it. Good or bad? Would you like to read more? If so then just review and let me know.


	2. The Meeting Story Starts

AN: I don't own Yugioh or anything to do with it. I only own the idea to this story. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

Chapter 2:

It all started on a nice sunny day in the small town of Light Water. Yugi, a sixteen year old on this very day, was out getting somethings for his mother. Though he did not know why he had to get them or why it had to be done on this very day of all days of the year. What he didn't know was his mother had gotten a letter that week telling her that King Yami was coming to get his mate and to have him ready on the night of his sixteenth birthday.

At this point it is better to tell more about what happen that day then what happened that night. Yugi was walking down the main road holding many things from the list his mother had given him. He was small for his age and had the wildest hair of three colors. But the thing about it was it looked like the kings! For this reason many in town hated him and would be clure to him. Their was even some that would beat him up over it. However, Yugi still was a very happy little light demon.

It was on this day that the very biggest of the towns so called "bad boys" seem Yugi. And being who he was made up his mind to stop and have little "chat" with the small demon. With that on the demons mind he moved over to the side of the road Yugi was on. Then he came to stand right in fount of the poor little light demon's way.

"Hey little Yugi" said Sean as he looked down on the other. Then he waited for a moment. Right then Yugi did just what he had thought Yugi would do. Yugi had taken off back down the road with the bigger demon coming after him. They both ran and ran, pass shops and houses. Yugi ran all the way down to a small street that lead out of town. It was at that moment Yugi took the time to look behind himself. But just as he did that he ran right into someone. That ended with Yugi at the foot of another demon with black pants and boots.

"I didn't know you where going to come meet me, little one." said the deep voice of the demon Yugi had run into. Looking up Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. For right in front of him was the dark, red eyed, and sexy Demon King, Yami! And the only thing Yugi could think at that moment was 'Oh shit'. Moving fast Yugi bowed before the King saying "I'm sorry your lordship I didn't meant to run into you." again and again tell a hand was put in front of him. Looking back up he took the king's hand and then let himself be pulled up onto his feet. But it was not that that had Yugi stumped in the next moment. No it was what the king said and did next that had little Yugi stumped. For Yami had taken Yugi into a hug and said "But I am happy to fine you safe and sound, my little one."

It took a moment for Yugi to get just what those words meant for him. And even then all Yugi could was a "What?"

"Hmm? What was that little one?" Yami asked as he moved back a little to hear better. Looking down at Yugi, Yami knew right away that his little one didn't even know he had been picked. Moving back Yami was only able to say "Oh, sorry did your mother not tell you?"

"Tell me what? And why do you keep calling me your little one? And why did you hug me? What is going on?" Yugi all but yelled out these words. The whole thing was wired and felt like what Yami said next was going to turn his whole world up-side-down soon. Yugi was right about it too.

"Okay, I well take that as a yes." Yami said as he let go and stepped away for Yugi. It was hard because Yami knew Yugi was his mate-to-be. But knowing made it all that much harder to not hug and hold the little light demon. "No helping it. We, little one, need to go see your mother now. It looks like she either didn't tell you I was coming or she didn't tell you about who you are. Maybe even both."

With that Yami took Yugi by the hand and all but ran to the light demons house. Now Yami did get mad easy but his to-be-mate not knowing he had been picked? Well that was more then he could really take. As they walked down the street Yami keep talking. "I almost can't believe that your mother wouldn't tell you that you had been picked. Well don't you worry my little one because I'm here now and I well have her tell you." Whit that they came up to the house that Yugi and his family had been living in for a very long time. But when Yami opened the door it was to fine Mrs. Mouto running around. More so she seem to be packing things. But shorty after the door open she looked over to see the king! However see didn't see Yugi for his was hidden behind the king's back.

"Your Highness? I didn't think you would come so soon. The letter said you would be coming for Yugi tonight. Was the wrong time given?" She asked with a look of worry on her face. "I am sorry his things aren't ready and I haven't had the time to even tell him. But he should be back soon. So if you are able to wait tell then.." She stop for right at that moment Yugi had moved from behind Yami.

With his own look of worry Yugi asked "Mom? What is going on? What do you mean by not having me ready? Where am I going? And what letter are you talking about" As Yugi said this he sat down on the floor. His eyes had wetness in them as if he was going to cry. He didn't know what was going on, but non of it sounded to him, at the time, to be all that good.

"Yugi? Why I didn't see you there dear. I'm sorry for this Yugi, for never have told you, but King Yami is here to pick you up. You see your his mate-to-be and the time has come for you to go with him and live happily together." With that having been said Mrs. Mouto turned back to the packing of some bags. The ones she had of course been packing when the door had been open. The bags that Yugi now knew meant that he was going to be living his happy home that he had always known.

**AN**: I hope you all liked this chapter. If you would like to see the next one then do give me a review. Or if you like to tell me something other then that like maybe you didn't like something then you are free to put that in a review as well.


	3. New Life New Home

AN: I don't own Yugioh or anything to do with it. I only own the idea to this story. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

**P.S. I know that my spelling is not the best. More like it is far from it. (Can't really spell to save my life lol) But I do try my hardest at it. So if you really have that hard a time reading anything it is okay to let me know. However I well also let it be known that if you want to be my bata you are welcome to ask. The only thing is you must know that it is not just spell that I really need help with. So think hard before asking because you well fine with me it is more then if you are good at thing like spelling, it is if you are good with all around ideas and thoughts. Thank you for your time you may now enjoy the story.**

Chapter 3:

"Now, little one I know this is a big change for you but it is okay. You are going to have me to help you out." Yami stop with what he was saying as Yugi looked like he was really going to start crying even more then only moments ago.

"I don't understand. All this talk about me being picked and moving out of the home I have always known. Why" Yugi at this point really did start to cry. Looking up at his mom and then the king it only took that one look for them both to know what he was really asking them. That what he was really asking and wanting to know was how this all come to be and why it came to be.

"Lord Yami, I know you want to take him away right now, but could you wait tell tonight to do so? I think I should tell how he was picked and show him the letters. We both have forgotten he knows nothing of all this." Mrs. Mouto asked with a sad smile on her face.

"It is as I thought. He really hasn't been told a thing. All I can do then is to wait as you tell him." Yami said back as he turned to go back out the door. Looking back for a moment he then said "I will wait no longer then after dinner tonight. By then I should be able to get things ready for the trip back. So, you better tell him things as you get him ready." And with that Yami walked out the front door and down the road.

Mrs. Mouto went right back to packing things but as she did she also told Yugi the whole story of how he was picked and why he had to live home. She even showed him the letters that had been talked about only a few hours before. And by the time dinner ended Yugi knew everything. Even if he didn't like it he now knew that he had to go with his lordship, King Yami. And when the knock on the door came he got his things and put them in the cart, Yami helping him do so. But before getting into the cart he turned around and gave his mother a hug goodbye. With a small "I love you and well see you again." got in the cart and started off to his new life. With ever hope of a happy life with the demon that ,unknown to him at the time, he had started to fall in love with. For with the first hug Yami had given him, as odd as it was, he knew that he had liked the feeling.

"You should get some sleep little one. We have along night ahead of us. And if things go right we will be home by the end of the day tomorrow before night. 'Yami didn't need to look behind to know that Yugi had nodded his head before going to sleep. While Yugi did sleep Yami thought. "Why did my little one not know me at all. I know I hugged him when I first meet him." Looking around for a moment Yami tried to fine a place beside the road to stop for the night. One that looked safe for them both. "I was always told that once a hire to the kingdom picks their mate then that mate would always know them. So why didn't he know me?'

After pulling off the road and taking care of the horse, Yami then got ready to fall asleep himself. They had only left town a few hours ago but they both had had a long day. Right as he went to lay down next to the sleep light demon, Yugi moved again. This time he put one arm over Yami and moved closer. This alone let Yami know the answers to his thought. 'Little one you do know me, you just don't remember.' And with that happy thought Yami too fell asleep. And that same night they both got the best sleep they had ever had. But with the new day on its way neither knew what was to meet them later that day.

The rest of the trip went down hill, so to say. Yami would ask Yugi about himself but only got short answers. Then after about four hours of small talk they stop to eat and let the horse rest for a bit.

"Okay, little one I think we got off on the wrong foot." Yami started. Yugi just looked over at him. Taking that as a sign to go on he then said "I know that this seems fast for you, I mean in one day you found out that you had been picked by me to become my mate. And then of course in that same day you also found out that I had to take you away from all you known."

"I just wish I had been told that this was going to happen. I 'm not mad at you. Just, give me some time to get use to it all." Was the only thing Yugi said with his back to Yami. On the inside Yugi's feeling where buzzing around even if on the out side he didn't show this.

" If time is what you need then you can have as much of it as you need. I am sad that it means we will not be sleep in the same bed, or room for that matter, but then we will with then I will try to keep my hands off you." Looking around, had after Yami said this, he made sure things where safe before starting for the horse and cart. "It is time we got going. I just know something has happen by now."

With that they both got back into the cart and back on the road. Both didn't say anymore for the rest of the trip. But then both thought a lot about what they had just talked about. Each of them in their own world of thought about the other. It was almost night when they came to the town gates, but the sight that welcome them was just as funny as it was weird. For right in front of them was his Lordship Seto running around with a blond demon. It was funny because Seto was never seen in the messy state he was in now. It was weird because he was also seen as a cold heart type demon. Then all at once he stop playing and come right up to the cart looking as mad as a demon could. It was made clear that Seto was mad when he yelled out a "Where have you been?' Show the side and anger he was know to have in doing so. That put a end to the fun and games right them and there.

**AN:** Now it well take me some time to write more. But if you really want me to get chapters up ever two weeks to once a mouth then review and let me know what you think. If I don't get more soon then I well stop posting the story tell more of you review for me. And yes I know that some may not want to but every review means something to me. Because it is your way, as the reader, of tell me what you like and dislike what you want to seen happen more or would like to see happen more. I well be happy to put up more if you let me know. Besides the review give me ideas so that I can keep going.


	4. The New Home And New Life

**AN: I don't own Yugioh or anything to do with it. I only own the idea to this story. Thank you for reading and enjoy. Oh and to let you all know I had asked for the help of Kayla Edogawa. So now I have a bata reader for this story. Anyway this is the first chapter she has correted for me and I like the way it tured out. Thank you for doing this for me Kayla Edogawa.**

**P.S. I know many of you would like me to keep writing this story but I just can't think of anything more to do for it. I don't know where I want to go with it or even what I want to do for the next chapter. In truth I have been trying to do this story for over a year and have gotten no where with it. Right now I need an idea that could help to move it on. I can do a chapter easy if I know where I want the story to go. So if any of you have just a thought that you think may help me let me know. Thank you all for your time. I am sorry I took so long getting this chapter up.**

Chapter 4:

"I am only going to ask you one more time. Where have you been?" Seto's angry tone could be heard all over the front yard. Getting Seto angry was never a good thing but then again Yami didn't seem to hear the anger of the the other dark demon. Yugi on the other hand wanted and wished to hide under a rock for the rest of his life. Which seem to, at the time, be made into a short one.

"Well" Yami began calmly as if he had not been yelled at "If you must really know I went to get my mate. If you don't believe me then you can look in the cart yourself and see. He his right in the back and your yelling is scaring him."

"Yami you were to wait. You know you could have been killed going after him on you own. Or you could have even gotten him killed." The still angry, but not yelling, dark demon said.

"And you know that once a demon feels the need to have their mate near you can't stop them. Even more so if said demon is the king or next in line." Yami shot back. Then going to the back of the cart he started to take out Yugi's bags and a few other things. At the same time he was hoping to give Yugi time to become calm before having to get out of that same cart. However, it was looking like time wasn't what Yugi really needed. Yami took a moment to think about what he knew about the little light demon. For a moment the list didn't seem to really be of any help but with a loud "Pup get back here." from Seto an idea came to mind. Looking over Yami remember that Joey was also a light demon and a very friendly one at that. And so mind made up he started off toward the two demons playing in the front yard.

Joey was really a light dog demon with blond hair and two dogie ears. He was also rare to find because he was a very nicely mixed dog demon. Seto, his mate, was loving to him but very cold to anyone that would try to hurt his so called pup.

Joey and Seto looked up as Yami came walking towards them. Joey, feeling a little uneasy at Yami's 'we need to talk' look, moved behind Seto in order to feel safer. And Seto, the ever loving mate of his, was happy to let him do so.

Yami came right up to the two demons and looked first at Seto then at the hiding Joey. "There is something I would like to ask of Joey, if that is alright with you Seto?"

Seto looked down at the king and then back at Joey. When Joey nodded he moved so that the light demon was to his side. "It is okay with me but you better not ask anything that is to much for him. I don't want Joey hurt in anyway. It wouldn't be good for him if he got hurt and then went into heat."

"Yes I know that. And don't worry I don't plan to hurt you mate. Actually, I need his help." Yami said with a look that most would know as a 'don't piss me off' look.

"What do you need my help for? What can I do for you your lordship?" Joey asked as he looked at both demons. Yami looked from Seto to him. He had a thoughtful look on his face, then nodded as if making up his mind on something or another.

"Your see that little light demon over there in the back of the cart?" Yami asked. Joey took one look behide the king to see what he was talking about before nodding a yes. "Well, his name is Yugi and that little light demon is to become my mate. The thing is you could say that he is not comfortable about the thought yet. Nor is he comfortable about living here. I want you to try to make friends with him. I think that is what he needs. After all he is far away from the only home he has ever known and more than anything scared."

Joey listed to the demon king with a thoughtful mind to the whole thing. The little light demon in the back of the cart did look scared and in need of a friend in this place. Joey also knew what it felt like to be taken from home and then start living in a new place without any friends. So with that all in mind Joey looked back at the king and said "I well be happy to be his friend." with a big smile on his face to show that he meant it too.

Yami just nodded back to this and with a small "Thank you Joey." went back to what he had be doing moments before. Joey went to work on coming up with the best way to become the little light demon's new and first friend. It was harder then most would think for Joey had to look at it from the other demon's eyes.

As Yami went back to unloading the cart Joey thought up ways to help Yugi. But in the end he still knew that none of it would do any good if he didn't got up and talk to the little light demon first. With thoughts of what it was like and a nod from Seto Joey made his way over to the cart.

When he was right next to it he looked over at Yami, who had a small smile on his face, to make sure that the demon would not think of him as something hurtful to Yugi. Then with the small nod that said it was okay he walked to the side of the cart where Yugi was. Looking up he made sure to smile up at the little light demon that was looking down at him. "Hi" was the only thing Yugi said to him.

"Hello." Joey said back. Then. thinking for a moment, "So I heard that your going to be living here from now on." With a small nod from the other demon, Joey just couldn't seem to take the small talk anymore. "Look lets started over. My name is Joey and I just wanted to talk to you. You know get to know you a little and be friends."

This made Yugi happy. For with the friends part and how the other demon seem to mean what he said. Yugi just knew that Joey would be a good friend. "Okay lets be friends then." They both look at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. Happy to know that the other would not hurt them or be hurt by them.

Seto and Yami where happy about it too. Seto because he knew that Joey needed a someone that wouldn't hurt him and at the same time someone that wasn't his mate either. Yami was happy because Yugi now had someone that could look out for him and knew that Joey would be a great friend for him to have. Things where working out for the better in that small moment. And as the demon staff took Yugi's things up to a room, with the four demons following along, everything just seem to be right. But unknown to them all someone was watching them through one of the windows. They had a evil look to them that said they were up to no good. Then without a word they were gone from the window and room.

No one knew what was to wait them in the next few days. Nor did anyone know what would happen as time went by. All they knew at that time was that things would be peaceful and happy. As they all wished each other goodnight and went on their way nobody saw the man dressed head to toe in black*I didn't know if this is what you meant, but I guessed. It wasn't here.* turn and leave.

A.N. Well that is it for now. I don't know if the story well keep going or not. If anyone thinks they can help me out with this little block they are welcome to try. I thank you all for you time and nice reviews. I hope that I don't have to end this story so but I may have to. So this may or may not be the end of this story for now. I well just wait and see. Bye for now if not until my next idea.


	5. AN Need to Read

Okay I know I haven't worked on this story for so long. In fact I don't know if anyone cares about it any more. I am sorry for the waiting some of you have been doing. However I am going to clear a few things up anyway.

Sorry I ran out of ideas for the story and can't come up with should happen next. However anyone that would like to take the story and finch it up for me is welcome to e-mail me about doing so. Or if you would like to ask me something about it you are welcome to do so. I well leave the story as it is up till then. E-mail me at at any time.

As for Bakura, Ryou and Malik. I didn't want to make Bakura the bad guy in this. However the one that takes to story over can do what they want with it. I well let you all know this. I did want to have Bakura going after Ryou but again could not come up with how that should or would go.

I know that a lot of you liked some part better then other. And I would like to think thoughts that gave real thought type reviews. I am not saying that the rest of you didn't it is just these people gave reviews that I would have loved to have said to my faces because it would be more funny or cool. (One way or another.) And so those people are: yugixyamiyaoilover (one of your reviews was really cute), amun56, sekhmet09, hikaris-R-us, Kayla Edogawa (I hoped some would like that part), RainDrops-of-Egypt (loved the review funny yet it really opens the eyes), RainDrops-of-Egypt (happy that you asked all of that), and last but not least KyubiKanji ( I well let me know below).

Okay KyubiKanji did ask me what type of demon Yugi was. Well for those that don't know Yugi is a Human type demon. Now to the point I never said that the demons where animals and there are many that aren't. But if you have to say that demons are animals then they are a human type. And yes for those that didn't know we human are a type of animal. You can all look it up your self if you like.

One last thing I have always said that I was bad with spilling. I really do not mean to misspell anything. So I don't like seeing reviews about that type of thing when I do put it up in the A.N. area either above or below the story. I know of things I can do but it doesn't mean it well always work for me. I have tried to get help and many do not want to help me with that. Besides that it is rude to say something about it when the person lets you know ahead of time about things. I don't get mad or point these things out in other stories I have read and would like others to do the same.

Well that is all for this but I well still be happy to get e-mails on anything I have not answered to. I well try to get back to you as soon as I can. I well also be looking forward to seeing who would like to pick up the story. Anyone that would like to can again e-mail me at . Thank for your time and again sorry for the wait.


End file.
